Love Hurts!
by Tensaiga
Summary: Kagome leaves the feudal era until she's strong enough to defeat Inuyasha because she saw him with Kikyo. She comes back one year later. Why does Sesshomaru care? Why does he want to be with her and make sure she's safe? Is it love? (SessKag)
1. I Never Knew You Felt This Way!

**I NEVER KNEW YOU FELT THIS WAY…**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: "I loved him and I thought he loved even if it was as a friend. I never knew he would lie to me and then tell me the truth I had longed for. What they say is true. Love hurts, because he hurt me…" (Sess/ Kag)

**I NEVER KNEW YOU FELT THIS WAY…**

It was a bright morning in the feudal era. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I travel around Japan collecting pieces of the jewel shards, because I was the one who actually destroyed it in the first place. I travel with Sango, my best friend. There's Miroku watch out for his wandering hands. Shippo is I guess my son. No not as in blood related. I adopted him. Then there's Inuyasha. Yes Inuyasha my love, the dog hanyou.

I woke up as usual to see Shippo curled beside me. I slowly got out of bed as to not wake him up. He was precious and so innocent. I looked over to the fire, which was replaced with ashes from the night. Around the fire were Miroku and Sango. Each slept on a blanket provided by none other than Kaede, out I guess friend and family.

Quickly I searched around for Inuyasha. Usually he would be in a corner alert for any on coming danger or in his tree outside. I looked to the corners to find them empty as if they hadn't been used for ages. I put on my shoes and fixed up my bed hair. I brushed my teeth and did all the neccessarities. I went outside with a smile. I couldn't wait to say good morning to Inuyasha like I do everyday.

I scanned the tree, to find it empty. He wasn't there. I didn't know where he was. The only thing that came to my mind was a name. One name. That person tried to kill me. Take Inuyasha to hell and she also took part of my soul. I could never kill her or get my soul back because Inuyasha would be devastated. I couldn't bare him to be unhappy.

I quietly went inside and saw only Sango sitting next to the now blazing fire. I held a frown over my face. Inuyasha always went to her, and didn't even care if anyone knew. She was his first love, so it's I guess nothing new. "What's wrong Kagome? Where's Inuyasha?" she asked me curiously

"I'm going to look for him. I think he's with _her _so if anyone asks I'm gone looking for Inuyasha."

Sango nodded in approval. She knew I didn't like _her _and neither did she. _She _was the reason we didn't have part of the jewel. _She's _the reason we have so many problems. If Inuyasha wasn't dense enough to know that she tries to kill everyone except for him because she wants Inuyasha to come to hell with her.

I nodded and headed out towards the forest. Quietly I snuck in without anyone noticing and headed towards the Goshinboku. The tree Inuyasha was trapped for 50 years. Whenever they meet _she _would be with Inuyasha near the tree. I went to the bush giving me a clear view of what was happening without them noticing.

This is what I heard that made me cry. It made me want to run. It made me want to leave forever. I wouldn't return until I was strong enough. Until I could kill Kikyo.

**CONVERSATION BETWEEN KIKYO AND INUYASHA**

"Inuyasha you have come."

"Why wouldn't I Kikyo?"

"I would think because of my reincarnation."

"You know I love you and only you."

"Do you really Inuyasha?"

"Yes!"

"Will you come to hell with me then?"

"I will once I defeat Naraku and avenge your death."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes Kikyo. I do!"

"What about that reincarnation of mine?"

"You mean Kagome? She's just a jewel detector nothing more."

Kikyo leaned in and so did Inuyasha. He kissed her and Kikyo accepted it and returned it back. Inuyasha felt his heart soar as his love accepted him.

I started crying. I knew this would happen sometime but not so soon. Tears cascaded down my cheeks making a puddle on the ground. I saw Inuyasha stop the kiss as his nose twitched. He had found out that I was here. He looked directly at me; his golden orbs pearcing into my face.

I did the only thing I could do. I ran! I ran all the way to the camp and saw that everyone was awake. Everyone had a look of concern on their faces as they saw me pack and cry at the same time. Sango came up to me. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Inuyasha and Kikyo. They kissed and he promised her that he'd go to hell with her and that I'm just a jewel detector."

"Oh no Kagome."

Sango understood what was going on. Usually when things like this happens I usually go to my time until Inuyasha comes to get me, but not this time. No this time I wouldn't come back until I was good and ready. Sango helped me pack my thing. "How long Kagome?"

"I'm not sure this time. I don't know. It might be days, weeks, months, even years, but I promise I will come back one day. One day when I'm strong enough."

Sango nodded at me and gave me a hug. I gave Miroku and hug I gave Shippo a lollypop and told him I'd be back. He cried, but I told him I'd bring him back lots of candy and that he should obey what Sango and Miroku say. He nodded and I walked out of the hut.

Inuyasha ran through the forest after giving Kikyo one last kiss. He had seen Kagome crying and knew that he messed up big this time. After running for a few minutes he entered the hut. It looked very normal. Sango and Miroku were eating while Shippo drew. The only thing was Kagome wasn't there. "Where's Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Wouldn't you like to know." Answered Sango taking a sip of her tea

"Just tell me damn it." He ordered once again

"Well Inuyasha she's gone to her time. Apperantly she didn't like being your shard detector." Replied Miroku looking up from his saturas

Inuyasha growled and left towards the well. He jumped in but fell to the bottom with a thud. He looked up and noticed he was still in his time. Kagome had sealed up the well. "She sealed up the well. She promised to always be by my side. How could she? Well I don't need her. We have Kikyo. She can detect the shards."

Inuyasha headed towards the Goshinboku and called for Kikyo. "What do you need Inuyasha?"

"I need your help collecting the shards."

"Alright Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bent down so Kikyo could get on his back. She got on and they headed towards the hut. When they entered Sango, Miroku, and Shippo felt like they were about to have a heart attack. "What is _she _doing here?" barked Sango

"She's going to help us collect the shards."

"NO WAY AM I WORKING WITH HER. KAGOME PROMISED TO COME BACK AND I'M WAITING UNTIL SHE DOES."

"I have to go with her Inuyasha. I too am going to wait for Lady Kagome."

"I'm waiting for mom!"

"Well I don't need you guys, I'll find the shards with Kikyo and then I'll defeat Naraku. Come on Kikyo."

Kikyo smirked at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and left with Inuyasha. _Kagome please come back. Kikyo is up to something and I don't want anyone to get hurt…_

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW PLEASE… THAT TOOK ME SO LONG TO TYPE.**


	2. Home Sweet Training!

**HOME SWEET HOME TRAINING**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: "I loved him and I thought he loved even if it was as a friend. I never knew he would lie to me and then tell me the truth I had longed for. What they say is true. Love hurts, because he hurt me…" (Sess/ Kag)

**Last time:** Kagome woke up to find Inuyasha missing. She tells Sango that she's going to go look for him and Sango approves. When Kagome finds Inuyasha she's in for a shock. Inuyasha was telling Kikyo that he loved her and that he would go to hell with her when they were done collecting the shards and defeated Naraku. Kagome runs to the hut (Kaede's place) and packs up. She tells Sango that she'd be back someday and goes through the well. Inuyasha on the other hand races back and find Kagome gone. He goes to the well and jumps in to get Kagome, but finds out that Kagome sealed the well. He asks Kikyo for help because she can also detect the shards and brings her back to the rest of the gang. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku refuse to work with Kikyo and so Inuyasha and Kikyo leave to go get the shards while the rest of the gang waits for Kagome's return.

**HOME SWEET HOME TRAINING**

I stepped through the well. The first thing I did was temporarily seal it so Inuyasha couldn't drag me back. My mind was set. I wasn't going to return until I was strong enough to defeat Inuyasha and Kikyo. When I reached my house I opened the door. As usual there was a note on the fridge for me.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you are reading this I have to say that we are on a world cruise that your grandpa won on those radio contests. We'll be back in a few years or earlier; you never know how long it takes. We promise to bring something back for you._

_Love Mom_

My family had once again gone on a trip. It didn't bother me much, because they usually were always on a vacation. I opened up the fridge and warmed up some oden. After it was done I went into the living room and started watching TV. It was 5:30 in the afternoon when there was a knock at my door.

Slowly I got of the bed and went to open the door. Boy was I surprised when I opened the door. "Rin! What are you doing here? How are you still alive it's like 500 years!"

"My master requires you. I will answer all of your questions later."

"Fine give me a sec."

I went and locked up everything and followed Rin into the limousine. I watched as the building went pass me and came to a halt at a giant mansion. I gasped at its size. It was 4x bigger than my house. I got out of the limousine and followed Rin. When we entered the mansion we headed straight towards a room. It had no name. I entered and Rin left.

The man was in the chair and turned around to face me. I was shocked. Well not really, but boy was this some sort of soap opera I never saw. "SESSHOMARU?"

"Yes. It is I Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru was wondering when you would return to your time."

"What do you mean?"

"I have known for a long time that you would return soon."

"You don't look any different."

"Yes, the 500 years haven't really been a real total on me."

"So why am I here and how'd you get Rin to be immortal?"

"You wish to be stronger so you can beat my stupid half brother. Am I correct?"

"Yes!"

"Well I am going to train you. I can beat my brother without his tetsuaiga. Then while my training my best miko's will train you to be the best. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes! I guess having Rin around softened you up." I smirked him

"No it was my mate."

"You took a mate? Oh my gosh are you serious? Where is she?"

"Here and there. That's how we got Rin to be immortal like us. You need a drop of blood from me, and my mate. Mix it in water and make Rin drink it."

So next day I started my training. In the morning Sesshomaru would train me to fight with a sword, increase my speed, and excreta. The expect miko's helped me control and advance my powers. After a good day Sesshomaru once again came to me. "What's up fluffy?"

"Ahem… yes… well I just came to tell you my stupid brother and the dead priestess have gone to look for shards, but the dead priestess cannot locate them so you have nothing to worry about."

I sighed and looked out the window. I had to get better. I will beat Inuyasha…

It had been a year since Kagome started training. (Yeah I know I'm skipping o well they're doing the same thing everyday.) Long days but she had grown to know Rin and Sesshomaru very well. Not once had she seen Sesshomaru's mate and when she asked Rin she would say she's here and there.

IN THE FEUDAL ERA GOING FROM 2 DAYS AFTER KAGOME LEFT TO NOW…

After 2 days Inuyasha and Kikyo returned. "Hello Inuyasha why have you returned?" asked Miroku

"Kikyo…she can't detect the jewel shards." Whispered Inuyasha

"Even I could have told you that." Stated Sango

"Then why didn't you?" spat out Inuyasha

"You deserved it!"

"Well is the wench back?"

"Does it look like it?"

The whole gang still sat there. It had been a year and everyday was the same in the feudal era. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo missed Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyo were just frustrated that she was taking so long to return. It wasn't like they had forever to collect the jewel shards, and defeat Naraku. _Kagome you wench you better come back. We need to collect the shards you shard detector!_

I sighed and went to my room in the mansion. Sesshomaru had been gracious enough to let her stay in his house. I picked up my things and headed towards the front door. Sesshomaru came behind me and spoke. "Come her Kagome!"

"Yes fluffy?"

He came up to me and gave me a hug. When he let go I had a small blush and so did he, which was a shock to me. "What was that for?"

"I can not thank you for staying?"

"No no I was just wondering!" I laughed as I gave him another hug

I laughed and then left in the limo. I had gotten a letter from Sesshomaru to give to him in the past. He had something for me that was lost over time. I ran to my house and took of the seals. I jumped in!

When the flash was gone I jumped out of the well and sealed my scent so no one knew I was here. I took of with my new speed and ran towards the hut. I hoped that Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't there. I raced through the plains and came up to the hut. I peeked inside to see only Sango and Miroku.

I stepped through the hut and both Sango and Miroku looked up at me. "Kagome you're back!" cheered Sango as she gave me a big hug

"Shhh! I just came to tell you that I'm going to collect the jewel shards on my own. Oh and don't tell Inuyasha!"

"I understand Kagome. You're like a sister to me. Go out there and show Inuyasha what you're made of."

I smiled at Sango. I turned around and left towards Fluffy's castle. On the way there she had to go through the forest and by the Goshinboku. There I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha. I stepped out of the bush and both of them looked at me. "I guess its dejavu all over again."

Reveiw please! I want okay 4 reviews or more please. onegia!


	3. Dejavu!

**DEJAVU**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: "I loved him and I thought he loved even if it was as a friend. I never knew he would lie to me and then tell me the truth I had longed for. What they say is true. Love hurts, because he hurt me…" (Sess/ Kag)

**Last time:** Kagome goes back to her time and seals up the well with temporary seals. She goes into the house to find out that her family has gone a world cruise and would be back in a few years. When she sat down the bell rang and it was Rin. Kagome went with Rin to a really big mansion where she met Sesshomaru. He told her he and along with some really strong miko's would train her to become strong enough to get the revenge she wants. He also told her to become immortal like demons for Rin was but a simple potion. It was his drop of blood mixed with his mate's drop of blood and water. After a long hard year, Kagome heads back to the feudal era. When she goes through Inuyasha forest towards Sesshomaru's castle, she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo. It's Dejavu all over again.

**DEJAVU**

I ran through Inuyasha forest. My speed had increased to un - human level giving Inuyasha a run for his money. When I got near the Goshinboku I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo once again. I stepped out of the bush. "I guess it's dejavu all over again."

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked up to see me. I looked different to them and it confused them. I didn't wear the clothes I once wore. Instead of my uniform I wore a black skirt about the same length and a white shirt that hung to my curves. Since I had been at Sesshomaru's mansion for so long I had grown accustomed to the purple stripes painted on my face. My hair also was much longer. "Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"Hello Inuyasha. Kikyo. Well I'd love to beat your pathetic clay pot body, but I gotta run."

"Wait right there wench. You have to help us find the shikon jewel shards."

"Why don't you ask Kikyo? Oops I forgot she can't find them. Ha! Well bye Inuyasha!"

I ran of towards Sesshomaru's castle once again. I could hear their protests behind me but that wouldn't bother me. I looked straight ahead and I knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo were following me. To lose them I sped up, still not reaching my full potential. Quickly I breezed by the trees.

It was about noon when I first saw that castle outline. I kept running towards it, but instead of going to Sesshomaru, he came to me. "What do you want human?"

I guessed that he was still cold. That meant he still didn't have a mate. O well. "Hi fluffy!"

"You will call me Sesshomaru – sama unless you wish to die. Tell me of your business human."

I felt Inuyasha and Kikyo stop behind me. "Sesshomaru you better not hurt Kagome. How else are we suppose to find the shards?" shouted Inuyasha

What the… Shard detector my ass. I am no one's shard detector. "Inuyasha stay back if you don't want me to kill clay pot." I shouted at him never looking back once

"I am growing impatient human. Tell me of your business." Asked Sesshomaru once again

"Alright fluffy. Here." I said as I handed him the note

I saw him scan over the note. He still held his cold expression so I couldn't tell if he was believing the note or what. My questions were soon answered. "The note says you have something to prove that this note is from me from the future."

I sighed. I went to my bag and pulled out a sword sheath. I pulled out the sword. I heard Kikyo and Inuyasha gasp behind me. It was true. I had pulled out the Tensaiga. (A/N: THAT'S SESSHOMARU'S SWORD RIGHT? I MEAN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT!) I saw Sesshomaru expecting it. It wasn't like I could have stolen it. I mean seriously he still had his.

I sighed. I was getting bored of holding the sword. "Very well follow me human."

"Sesshomaru if you read in the letter it says to call me Kagome. Not human, wench, brat, girl, woman, onna, wretch, pain… you get the point? Call me Kagome."

"Fine _Kagome_. Follow me."

I was about to go when Inuyasha called out to me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you…"

I whispered and ran of following Sesshomaru. The most surprising news to me was the fact that we were actually days away from the castle even if we ran at lightning speed. I sighed and followed him. I have to say he never lost energy while I was on the verge of fainting. I had to stop him somehow. "Sesshomaru stop. I can't go on. I don't think your other future self would like it if you killed one of your apprentices."

He stopped and looked back at me with his cold eyes as if trying to get something out of me. I think he might have been examining me. Whatever he was doing was giving me some energy back from our minute stop. Before I knew I fainted from exhaustion.

**SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V.**

I watched the human. She said she was tired, but didn't look like it. I kept looking and she fell down. I caught her before anything could happen. Whether or not I want to admit it, which I certainly don't, I find this human fascinating. How had she been able to put up with my stupid brother I might never know.

What was I suppose to do with this girl? I picked her up in my arms (**Bridal Style**) and ran towards my castle. As I was running I heard her teeth chattering and she kept snuggling up to my chest for warmth. I do not know why, but this bothered me. I took my tail and wrapped it around her body, which made her seize the annoying chattering.

I thought that would be the end of my worries, but I was wrong. For some reason she started snuggling up in my tail. She was _snuggling _in my tail. It bothered me somewhat. This human was touching me. I tried to pry my tail of, but she held onto it and stroked it. I looked down at her surprised. She was still sleeping, but her miko powers made sure she knew of who was present whether it be while sleeping or not, still she held onto my tail.

It sent some new sort of feeling up my spine. It wasn't love, but something else. It was more of a need. I wanted to keep her close, and never let go. Maybe kiss her, but _NO! _I do not think such thoughts; I do not think such things. Most importantly I do not want such things. Showing feelings only shows weakness to your enemies giving them an advantage.

I dismissed my thoughts, but her snuggling kept a constant reminder. I do not know why I sent her to myself, except for the fact that she were to stay with me to train a little more. I am guessing she would be a good playmate for Rin. The only thing I need to know from the girl is how to make Rin immortal. The note said that she is the key to the potion, but what does that mean?

I stopped in the middle of the forest. I had progressed a lot, but was getting tired of the infernal snuggling. I needed a break so I put her down against a log while I went to go get some water for her.

**KAGOME'S P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and noticed I was against a log. Sesshomaru must have put me here. I tried going back to sleep so he could take me to the castle, but a dragon yoaki came out of nowhere. Well he was disguised as a human like most yoaki. "Girl you will provide great pups for my tribe."

He started to come closer, but I stepped back. Reaching for my weapons I strung a bow and arrow. "Come one step closer and I'll shoot the arrow through your heart."

He didn't seem phased at all and continued to come towards me. I let the arrow lose and it hit him in his dragon heart, turning him to dust. Then all of a sudden a bunch of the tribe came out grinning at me like the perverts they are. "Looky here she'll bare us great pups. I get first dibs make a line after me."

I stared at them in disgust. They were worse then Miroku and Miroku is already bad. They surrounded me licking their lips. I could try to fight them, but there were too many. It was my only choice…

Review please. Thank you! I think you guys might like this story at least when I read the chapter it makes me feel like it's a good one. SO yeah… 


	4. Healing!

**HEALING**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: "I loved him and I thought he loved even if it was as a friend. I never knew he would lie to me and then tell me the truth I had longed for. What they say is true. Love hurts, because he hurt me…" (Sess/ Kag)

**Last time:** So Kagome meets Sesshomaru. She hands him the note and proves to him by showing the Tensaiga. He approves and Kagome follows him to his castle. After a while she was tired and fainted. Sesshomaru caught her and started carrying her bridal style. While sleeping Kagome got cold and decided to snuggle to Sesshomaru's chest, which bothered him. He wrapped his tail around her making her snuggle into it and having a grip on it so he couldn't get it away from her. It just ended up bothering him more. Sesshomaru decided it was time for a break and put Kagome down and went to go get some water for her. In the process Kagome woke up and a dragon yoaki decided to mate with her. Kagome shoots an arrow through his heart making him turn into dust. Then more come and surround her. The only thing she could do was fight them off. One by one…

**HEALING**

I looked all around myself. The dragon yoaki were all looking at me with their perverted minds. I lunched forwards and shot some arrows at a few of them tuning them to dust. They really looked angry now. One of them caught me by the hands and pinned me to the ground. Fear shot through my eyes. They were going to rape me. Before they actually got to it something blurry went by and all of them were dead.

I stood up and looked towards my savior and was shocked. I was so shocked it was none other than Sesshomaru. I got up only to come back down again. I looked at my leg and saw a gash where one of the dragons had managed to hit me. It hurt so much, but I wouldn't let him know that.

I saw him come near me. Slowly, but I hadn't failed to notice that there was also a gash on his left arm. (**A/N: Sesshomaru has both hands. Um… it magically grew back when… it just did okay ppl!) **He came and picked he up slowly. I touched his arm and it slowly started to heal. He looked down at me shocked and wondered what I was doing. "What are you doing _Kagome_?"

"Healing you. You saved me from being raped and… and in the process you got hurt. I guess it's what I'm suppose to do since I can't really use these miko powers on myself, unless it's for a barrier or something."

He nodded and I smiled sadly back at him. I don't know where he was talking me, but all I knew was that I was in his arms. When we stopped I looked over and noticed a cave. I cocked my head to the side as he took us in. "Why are we here?"

"It's so I can address your wound and let you heal."

"Oh. Thank you Sesshomaru – sama."

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

After I took her to the cave she was curious as to why we were there. I didn't know myself why we were there. My instincts told me to go there so I did. When she did asked me why I replied with the first thing that came to my mind. She thanked me but called me Sesshomaru – sama.

Normally I wouldn't mind someone calling me that because they were supposed to call me that, but it didn't seem right coming from her mouth. "Why do you call me Sesshomaru – sama?"

"You asked me to…"

"Well don't."

She just nodded and scrunched up her face as I saw her touch the wound she had gotten earlier. I still didn't know why she hadn't called me when was in trouble. I saw her in pain again and I went over to her.

I picked up her leg and started licking it. Her blood was sweet on my lips, but that did not mean I wanted to kill her. I personally despised the taste of human flesh, as a food.

When I was about half way there I found out that her curiosity was a big part of her. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning your wound. My saliva has healing powers in it."

"Ohh!"

She quiet down and let me finished. When I was done I looked up and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I smiled as I looked at her, which was rare for me. She looked liked Rin when she slept, innocent, yet not at the same time.

I went over to her and sat down. This girl had such an effect on me. It was a stronger effect then what a beautiful demon would have on me. Still the fact remained that I hated humans.

My body was refusing to obey my mind and inched closer to her. It was a shock that I refused to go near her but my body had a mind of it's own. It wasn't correct.

I went outside the cave to make sure that nothing was near to see me with a human. If anyone knew that I was with a human it wouldn't be proper and then I wouldn't be thought as highly anymore. Still…

I was the ruler of the western lands, inherited by my father Inutaisho the King of the western lands, and my mother Queen Aiya. I am cold. I show no feelings for humans and demons alike, yet I smile at this girl. I admire her energy and leadership skills. I love the way she smell and the way she doesn't require help most of the time.

I can not think such foolish thoughts, it wouldn't be correct, but that's how it is. I think that Rin has made me soft over the years. I knew my life would be different once I saved that girl from a pack of wolves with the tensaiga.

Once I was sure that no one was there I headed back inside and sat across from her. I starred at her trying to figure out how she did these things to me. After a few minutes I noticed that I wouldn't figure out anything except the fact that she was shivering from the cold.

I got up and went next to her. Slowly I picked her up and placed her on my lap wrapping my tail around her to stop her shivering and just as I had expected she did except the whole concept of snuggling came back and she snuggled into my tail as if it were a bear to hug.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Minutes passed and all I heard was the her light breathing. I sighed and opened my eyes. "You know that you make everything difficult right? Why can't you leave me alone?"

All I was answered by was light breathing. Her breathing. "You make this Sesshomaru confused. What kind of spell have you placed one me? I want you to get me back to normal."

I looked down and she was still sleeping. "I am Sesshomaru – sama lord of the western lands. Hater of all humans and demons a like. I am followed around by a little girl and an annoying imp toad thing which gets on my nerves. I have yet to kill him because of using him a torture item for Rin. Now you come along making my life even more difficult."

I started getting tired of talking to myself when I wasn't going to get an answer from a sleeping girl. I kissed her forehead and went to bed myself. Before going to sleep I looked down at her leg. There lay a scar, but was still fresh. I closed my eyes and went to bed.

REVIEW. **I THINK SESSHOMARU'S KIND OF OOC. I ALSO THINK THAT THE STORY ISN'T AU SESSHOMARU IS. ANYWAY THIS WAS A REALLY BORING CHAPTER, BUT IT'LL GET MORE I GUESS EXCITING IN THE NEXT ONE. I'M JUST STRESSED RIGHT NOW.**

**I WANNA BECOME A SINGER, BUT I DON'T HAVE A BAND. I HAVE TO WRITE A BOOK. GET INTO GEOMETRY ALGEBRA 2 (AP), CRITICAL THINKING ENGLISH (AP), BIO SCIENCE2 (AP), AND ARGG! TOO MUCH TO DO…**


	5. Castle Questions!

**CASTLE QUESTIONS**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo once again pledging his love for her. Kagome leaves the feudal era and temporarily seals the well until she gets strong enough to defeat Inuyasha. In her time Sesshomaru takes her under his wing and teaches her to become stronger. There was always talk about how Sesshomaru had a mate but Kagome never saw her. Now one year later Kagome comes back to the feudal era a changed person. Why does Sesshomaru care about her safety? Why does he want to make sure she's with him all the time? Is it love? (Sess/ Kag)

**Last time:** Kagome lunged at the dragon yaoki killing some, but some of them ended up pinning her down on the ground ready to rape her. Then before they could a blur went by and killed them all. Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru. He carried her to a cave so she could heal. Kagome actually healed Sesshomaru with her miko healing powers. When they were in the cave Sesshomaru started liking her wound so it would heal. When he was finished Kagome was sleeping. He thought to himself for a while and talked to no one in particular. Then he went next to Kagome, kissed her on the forehead and went to bed himself.

**CASTLE QUESTIONS**

I was the first to wake up. I felt warm and something fuzzy was around my body. I cuddled up to it thinking it was my bed in my time, but then I remembered that I was like on the opposite side of Japan or something heading towards the western lands with none other than the cold hearted Sesshomaru. Now that I thought about it he wasn't really that cold hearted.

I looked over and saw him resting with his eyes closed. I could tell that he was asleep because of his even breathing. I thought about how Inuyasha's ears always twitched when he slept because he never was completely asleep. For some reason since he was a hanyou there was no such thing as a safe place for him unless it was in my time where he would have to stay at my house while I was at school.

Well no time to think about Inuyasha. He is a part of my past. It was his fault for my transformation, my change, my heart ache. I looked at Sesshomaru once again. It must be a genetic thing, because both the brothers looked so… what's the word I'm looking for… gentle and I guess innocent. It seems that both of them were robbed of their child hood. Forced to grow up fast.

I slowly reached over and touched Sesshomaru's cheek. It was so silky soft. I took my hand once again and traced the stripes on his face; every single one. I'm guessing he was born with them, because they were embedded in his skin and I don't think that tattoos existed this early in time. I took my hand and traced the crescent moon on his forehead. When I did though his eyes shot open scaring the hell out of me.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

I was peacefully sleeping. I was a noble yoaki only stupid demons would dare attack me. They would know that if they dare bother me, they are just coming to their own deaths. Once again I went to sleep. The only thoughts that came to mind were of that girl; Kagome.

I tried to get rid of those thoughts out of my head, but returned when I felt a hand on my cheek. The only thing I knew was that the hands were soft and silky. They moved gracefully on my cheek. Then the hand moved taking the warmth from my cheek and moved to my stripes on my cheek. A symbol that showed I was a royal dog demon ruler.

After the hand touched every single stripe they moved to my crescent moon. No one ever touched my moon. It was a symbol from my mother while the stripes were from my father. The fluffy tail was also from my mother. Then again she died over a hundred or two years ago.

The hand touched my moon and I couldn't stand it any more I had to know who had the power to make me feel at comfort and ease, releaving me of my pain and misery for so long. I opened my eyes to see a shocked Kagome with her hand still on my forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I… I just wanted to…"

I knew she was scared. I could smell it evaporating from her skin as she sat next to me snuggled in my tail. "No one touched the moon without asking, that also goes for the tail."

"Alright Sesshomaru."

"You will address me by Sesshomaru – sama."

"WHAT? JUST YESTERDAY YOU SAID CALL ME SESSHOMARU. THE DAY BEFORE THAT YOU SAID TO CALL YOU SESSHOMARU – SAMA. MAKE UP YOUR MIND."

"I do not need to answer or do any request you make."

"Fine…"

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I got up and decided to head of to the castle myself. I could make it. I'm not that clueless and helpless. I huffed and went out of the cave. "The nerve of him. For a second there I thought he might actually have been a little more considerate, but no. Rudeness and stubbornness must run in the family. One say he's like Sesshomaru – _sama_. Then he's like Sesshomaru. Then he's like Sesshomaru – _sama _ my ass. Arg. I HOPE YOU HEARD ME SESSHOMARU CAUSE I'M CALLING YOU WHAT I WANT."

I knew he had heard me because he had super sonic hearing. I'm sure he could have heard that. I looked towards the castle and went towards it on my own. I wasn't helpless. I kept walking never looking back.

It was mid day when I grew tired. I sat down and took some water from my water bottle. I was so happy that I actually had water or I would have died by now. I continued walking and a song came to mind. I decided to sing to let the time go by.

I trusted you with my heart

I gave you everything I had

I healed the pain you felt before

Hoping that you'd be happy someday

I wanted you to trust me

With every fiber of your soul

Then come the dead bitch

Hitting on you like a whore

You gave her the love

I always sought for

You gave the passion

She never deserved

I guess that's what happens

When you're a reincarnation

Of a death bitch

From hell

Okay so it was more like a made up song, but hey it was the truth. I guess it's time to move on and look to the future. I just wish that I could find my special someone soon. When I reached the gates that stupid toad was standing there waiting for Sesshomaru.

I came up to the gates and was about to open them when he came in the way. "Where do you think you're going human?"

"Inside?"

"No!"

"Can't you smell Sesshomaru all over me? Isn't it clear that I'm his mate."

"Where's your mark?"

"Cover up duh!"

"What's cover up?"

"Make up that covers things on your body so that no one else sees it. I don't think he wants the other lords to know that he mated with a human."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Taisho. Please right away. Do not tell Master Sesshomaru this has happened."

"Sure imp. Just get me a room, some maids, hot water, clothes, and stuff so I can get freshened up."

"Right away."

Jaken opened up the doors and led Kagome in. She snickered to herself how easy it was to get into his castle. It was way easier than breaking into a bank I'll tell you that much. When I did enter though the maids all came to me and started getting all curious as to why I was his mate. All I told them was that it was private and none of their business. I just hoped Sesshomaru didn't come back soon, because man was this comfortable…

REVIEW. WOW. ANYWAYS YEAH KAGOME IS PRETENDING TO BE SESSHOMARU'S MATE SO THAT SHE GET'S FREE ACESS TO THE CASTLE. EVIL MASTER MIND. ANYWAY IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN SESSHOMARU COMES… THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING.


	6. Rin and the Letter!

**RIN AND THE LETTER**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo once again pledging his love for her. Kagome leaves the feudal era and temporarily seals the well until she gets strong enough to defeat Inuyasha. In her time Sesshomaru takes her under his wing and teaches her to become stronger. There was always talk about how Sesshomaru had a mate but Kagome never saw her. Now one year later Kagome comes back to the feudal era a changed person. Why does Sesshomaru care about her safety? Why does he want to make sure she's with him all the time? Is it love? (Sess/ Kag)

**Last time:** When Kagome woke up she saw Sesshomaru. She decided to touch his cheek, and stripes on his face. When she reached his crescent moon he woke up scaring the hell out of her. He told her about how no one touched the tail, and moon also that she should address his by the name Sesshomaru – sama. Kagome get's angry and leaves towards the castle. When she does reach it though Jaken stops her. Kagome makes up a fake story about how she is Sesshomaru's mate and that she used conver up to cover up her mating mark. Jaken believes her and lets her enter. She goes and decided to take a bath hoping Sesshomaru didn't come home any time soon.

**RIN AND THE LETTER**

It was so nice and warm in the room. I hadn't had a bath this good for like ever. I sunk into the water when the door burst open. I feared that it was Sesshomaru, but sighed when a little girl came in. "Who are you?"

"Rin is Rin!"

"What are you doing in Sesshomaru's castle?"

"I live here with Sesshomaru – sama and Master Jaken. Are you Sesshomaru – sama's new mate?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Can Rin call you Okaasan?"

"Sure…"

"I can't wait to tell everyone…"

"No Rin you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Sesshomaru wants to surprise everyone and if you told anyone it won't be a surprise anymore."

"OOH! Okay Okaasan."

"Can I take the rest of my bath now?"

"Okie!"

Rin went out of the room to let me take the rest of my bath. When I was done and dressed I went to her room to see Rin sitting on my bed waiting for her. I smiled at the child and went over to her. _So I guess the great Sesshomaru has a soft spot for little girls. That's so kawaii. _"Rin do you want to go play a game?"

Rin nodded her head towards me. I took her small hand and led her towards the garden. Okay so it was the opposite way, but I can't help it. Anyway I taught her the rules of hide and seek. I decided to be it first and we played for hours. I might be old, but hey I have an inner child.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

I went towards my castle. For some reason the girl had made it before me. I don't care. I went to the gates and Jaken let me in. "Your mate is in the gardens my lord."

_My fucking mate? I don't have a mate_. Kagome was written all over this charade. I walked towards the gardens ignoring all the questions shot at me about my _mate._ When I did reach the garden I couldn't help but some – what smile. Kagome was playing hide and seek with Rin.

I had never seen Rin so happy, but I had to fix the whole mate part up. "Kagome?"

"Uh – oh Rin. Why don't you go ahead and go inside I'll be right there."

Rin nodded to her an skipped in. When she was in Kagome came up to me. "What is this whole mate business?"

"The imp wouldn't let me in so I told him that you were my mate and that I used make up from my time to cover it up so the other lords don't find out. After my bath I was playing with Rin until you came."

This girl had easily went through my security by tricking the stupid toad. "Well how are you going to tell everyone that you are not my mate?"

"The stupid imp's the only one. Everyone else knows me as the one who broke into your castle to get a bath and play with your daughter."

I had to admire her mind. "Well got to your room until further notice."

"NO! I have energy and I'm going to go enjoy my time."

"You are less obedient then Rin."

"I'm not Rin am I?" she smirked at me as she left

I sighed inside. How was I going to get her to calm down? Before I could get into that Jaken came in with a letter. "Master Lord Sesshomaru there is a note from the other lords."

"Show me…"

He handed me the note and I read it to myself.

Sesshomaru,

Us the lords are planning on coming to your castle to discuss some very important business. We will be there in about 3 moons from the day you receive the letter. (**A/N: One moon is one night in this story.)** Be ready for us.

THE OTHER LORDS

Kisho and Shishi

Benko and Kumi

Mashiko

NIko

I sighed. I knew what they came to talk about. I hoped that maybe I was wrong this time and it wasn't about that. I went inside to find Kagome. When I did actually find her she was in the kitchens. "What are you doing?"

"Making lunch?"

"Where are the maids?"

"I gave them 2 hours of."

"What?"

"Hey if I'm able to break into your castle, actually even make it here, then I think I can make lunch fluffy."

"Well hurry up I have important new for you."

In a few minutes Kagome came out with two cups. I stared at the writing. "RAMEN!" What the heck was that? She placed one in front of me and I just stared at it. "What is it?"

"Ramen eat it."

I took a bite and took another. It was actually really good, for human food I guess. After I was done she was till eating. "Okay so the lords are coming with their wives here in 3 days. When they are here you will calm down. DO I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear sir!" saluted Kagome

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad I thought it would be. At least I hope it isn't.

**Vocabulay:**

Okaasan - mother

REVIEW. OH UM OKAY CAN I PLEASE GET UP TO AT LEAST 24 REVIEWS? PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP? THANK YOU!


	7. Thinking It Over!

**THINKING IT OVER**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo once again pledging his love for her. Kagome leaves the feudal era and temporarily seals the well until she gets strong enough to defeat Inuyasha. In her time Sesshomaru takes her under his wing and teaches her to become stronger. There was always talk about how Sesshomaru had a mate but Kagome never saw her. Now one year later Kagome comes back to the feudal era a changed person. Why does Sesshomaru care about her safety? Why does he want to make sure she's with him all the time? Is it love? (Sess/ Kag)

**Last time:** Kagome went into Sesshomaru's castle to take a bath. While taking a bath Rin entered and introduced herself to Kagome and what she was doing here. She asked Kagome If it was okay to call her okaasan and Kagome agreed. Then after the bath Kagome went with Rin to play outside. After a while Sesshomaru reached the castle. He went directly to the gardens and smiled when he saw Rin and Kagome playing which made Rin look happier then before. Kagome asked Rin to leave and walked over to Sesshomaru. He told her about being disobedient and she told him how she got in. When she left Jaken came to Sesshomaru with the letter from the other lords. They were going to come to Sesshomaru's castle in 3 days. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he planned it would be…

* * *

**THINKING IT OVER**

I woke up in the morning in another comfy bed. I quietly took my bath and headed outside for breakfast. It was so cool I didn't need to make the breakfast. The maids were really happy that I gave them some time of. I was actually happy to. They deserve some sort of time of. When I reached the room Sesshomaru was the only other person there. When I asked him where Rin was he told me that she had already eaten and was picking flowers outside. That was so kawaii. "Um Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he asked without any emotion in his voice

"See once a month I need to go home to visit my family and stock up on supplies. So can I? Don't even try to say no Inuyasha said that and it hasn't worked for him…" I nervously ordered

"I don't mind as long as you take Aun with you and tell me before you go." Assured Sesshomaru

I felt relieved. He was much nice than Inuyasha. Inuyasha would say no and I would have to sit him to oblivion so that he stops getting on my nerves. I swear one day I will sit him to hell! I jumped with glee and gave Sesshomaru a big hug.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

_Why is this girl so happy? Agreeing to her terms makes her happy? She is more confusing then Rin. Then again like she pointed out she is not Rin. This girl fascinated me. Wait… what am I thinking? I am Sesshomaru lord of the western lands. I do not like humans except for Rin. She is okay, but this Kagome is not. She is just… she is a disgusting human. That's right… _"Oh and you can't go on the 3rd day from today."

"Okay!" I hear her smile

"…" I stayed quiet unable to come up with a reply

"Wait why?" she asked with a frown

She stopped hugging me and her look showed that it wasn't disappointment by curiosity. "The lords are coming 2 days from today."

"Cool party I'm going to go help the maids." Kagome cheered and jumped around

She smiled and trotted of towards the kitchen. _She truly was fascinating. I still didn't know what my older self thought about her._

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I sat in Kaede's hut. It was 2 days after Kagome blew us of for Sesshomaru. I couldn't believe it! My own b **half /b **– brother. When I came back boy was Sango mad. Miroku was okay, but Sango but damn was she angry. "Where's Kagome Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"With Sesshomaru!" I quietly answered with a frown plastered on my face

"You mean you didn't get her back?" Growled Sango

"She didn't want to…" I answered while thinking about the past

_ i FLASHBACK_

_I felt Inuyasha and Kikyo stop behind me. "Sesshomaru you better not hurt Kagome. How else are we suppose to find the shards?" shouted Inuyasha_

_What the… Shard detector my ass. I am no one's shard detector. "Inuyasha stay back if you don't want me to kill clay pot." I shouted at him never looking back once_

_LATER IN THE FLASHBACK CUZ I SAID SO…_

_I was about to go when Inuyasha called out to me. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_"Away from you…"_

_I whispered and ran of following Sesshomaru._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Of course she won't come you idiot. How dare you call her a shard detector? You better hope that I'm here when your clay pot gives birth. How could you? I mean seriously why don't you go have sex with a pot?" Shouted Sango

"I love Kikyo and we're going to have this child." I growled back

"Then you're going to be living with Kikyo and Kaede because Miroku and I are leaving. You betrayed Kagome. She opened your eyes to the world, and got rid of the pain you felt after Kikyo betrayed you and this is what you have to do? You go and pledge your love for the pot and then have sex in the forest while Kagome's gone. I can't believe you…" Yelled Sango, but sadlly

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. YOU'RE LYING. SHE'S THE ONE WHO BETRYED ME BY GOING BACK TO HER TIME." I shouted back

Sango was wrong. Kagome was the one who betrayed me. I didn't do anything wrong. It was all her fault. There was nothing that I had to be sad about. That's right. It was all Kagome's fault. Right?

"SHE WAS MAKING A FUTURE FOR HERSELF INCASE YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO STAY, AND I THINK SHE HAD A SMART MIND FOR DOING SO BECAUSE… BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT HER HERE." Explained Sango paining Inuyasha's ears

Sango huffed and grabbed Miroku's hand on her way out. When she left I thought about what she had said. As much as I hate to admit it, she was right. Her words played in my mind. _"SHE WAS MAKING A FUTURE FOR HERSELF INCASE YOU DIDN'T WANT HER TO STAY, AND I THINK SHE HAD A SMART MIND FOR DOING SO BECAUSE… BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT HER HERE." _Was I the one who caused all this?

I went to bed when Sango and Miroku didn't come back. In the middle of the night I woke up because of Kikyo. "Inu?"

"What?" I groaned

"I think it's time." Kikyo whispered

"No it's not it's been 2 weeks." I growled being woken up from my sleep

"I was just making sure." Kikyo nodded

"Go back to bed." I ordered her

"What's wrong with you and where are the others?" Kikyo stupiditly answered

"Sango got mad at me about thinking that Kagome betrayed me and took Miroku with her." I quietly whispered not knowing why

"Who cares about Kagome? She's gone. Go to bed." Kikyo angerly replied

I sat awake for a few more minutes. Kikyo's words played in my mind. _"Who cares about Kagome? She's gone…"_

Who cares? I cared. I went to the Goshinboku where we first met. I told Kikyo I was going for a walk so she doesn't freak out. What Sango had said was somewhat true. Kagome did open my eyes to the happiness. The fun that she brought with her. How her eyes gleamed with excitement. She brought happiness to everyone and showed me how to move on. Without her I'd still be depressed that Kikyo had betrayed me. There was logic to what she once said while taking a bath with Sango.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Sango?"_

_"Yeah Kagome?"_

_"I don't know why Inuyasha doesn't move past Kikyo I mean she betrayed him…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean if she truly loved him then she wouldn't have tried to take him to hell when he told her he wasn't the one that hurt her. I mean without trust there is not love."_

_"I guess you are right Kagome…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Maybe… maybe I can have both."

I flashed a devious grin and went to the hut to tell Kikyo I was going to be gone a few days. Why have one when you can have both?

**Vocabulary of all the chapters!**

Kawaii  - cute

Okaasan - mother

**So blah, blah, blah review! **


	8. Inuyasha and a New Side Of Sesshomaru

**INUYASHA AND A NEW SIDE OF SESSHOMARU**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha gang or Inuyasha. (Sadly)

Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo once again pledging his love for her. Kagome leaves the feudal era and temporarily seals the well until she gets strong enough to defeat Inuyasha. In her time Sesshomaru takes her under his wing and teaches her to become stronger. There was always talk about how Sesshomaru had a mate but Kagome never saw her. Now one year later Kagome comes back to the feudal era a changed person. Why does Sesshomaru care about her safety? Why does he want to make sure she's with him all the time? Is it love? (Sess/ Kag)

**Last time:** Kagome woke up and took a bath. Then she went downstairs to eat breakfast with Sesshomaru. Kagome then decided to bring up the whole she had to go back once a month to see her family and stock up on things. Sesshomaru agreed and Kagome gave him a big hug. **-----** At Kaede's hut Sango was giving Inuyasha run for his money. She was yelling at how Inuyasha was rude and inconsiderate to Kagome and that she was the one who opened his eyes to the world. Sango and Miroku left to go live their lives together somewhere other than with Inuyasha and Kikyo who Inuyasha had made pregnant two weeks earlier. In the middle of the night he woke up and went for a walk. He sat at the Goshinboku and smirked. "Why have one girl when you can have two…"

**INUYASHA AND A NEW SIDE OF SESSHOMARU**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I ran through _my _forest. I mean Kagome had to forgive me it was in her nature. Even when we were collecting the shards with her I made so many mistakes. She would get mad and sit me, but in the end she always forgave me. I guess I always took advantage of that.

There is no way that she couldn't. Hello didn't I just say that she always did? Anyway I only had a few days before I was to return to Kikyo. I was also worried, because even though I had marked her there was no way she was capable of taking care of herself. Also the fact that inu pups grew faster so that meant instead of the 9 months like normal people she would be in labor in about 5 months.

You know I kind of felt like my dad. He loved one person had a kid, then loved another and had me. I didn't really mind cause without my old man I wouldn't be here. Plus my mom stayed and stuck around with me unlike Sesshomaru's mom.

Anyway that was in the past. I could actually hear people talking now. "LIKE FATHER LIKE SON!" So I paced up my speed and I could see the castle. It was already morning so no problem. Only so long until Kagome came rushing into my arms like she always did. I know she loves me…

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

After Kagome left to help the maids, I couldn't help but feel a little lonely. There was no noise, because the door was closed. Kagome's scent was leaving the room, because of her absence. I had never felt lonely before, but having Kagome around made things more interesting.

I sat at the tables for a little while longer. Soon I felt a disturbance in the air. Quickly I smelled who it was. It was that stupid ½ brother of mine. He was coming towards the castle. I guess it was for my Kagome, but she would not go with him. Wait when did she become _my_ Kagome?

I hate humans. Never would I like Kagome. She's a girl. A stupid girl. Even though her scent is pleasing… no it's not it smells like… jasmine and… what is she doing to me? Why does she make he feel… happy? I must figure this out. I have to get this spell off of me.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I went to go help the maids in the kitchen. I didn't want to sit around the whole time. It wasn't very healthy. We decided we would have cake, noodles, rice, sushi, and fish. They were nice to me and were more then happy for me to help them. Well we decided to have shrimp too! I love shrimp.

So we were having fun making the rice covers and stuff when I felt a faint presence nearing us. I didn't know who it was at first to I let it pass, but then it came again. In the middle of my work I stood up. Even though I was poudery, I excused myself and cleaned up and then ran to Sesshomaru. He might have known what it was.

**Author's P.O.V. **(I was going to write Tensaiga, but then people might have thought it was the swords p.o.v. and all the sword can see is a sheath.)

Inuyasha ran towards the castle. He slowed down a little when he saw the castle in his demonic view. Once he reached the gates Sesshomaru and Kagome stood side to side almost like they were married or something. "Kagome…"

"Hello Inuyasha. Why are you here?" she asked quietly still standing next to Sesshomaru

"I realized that I love you and please would you come back?" Inuyasha pleaded, even though it was fake

"Really?" Kagome asked smiling a little

Sesshomaru saw this and some fear shot through him. He… he didn't want Kagome to leave. He actually liked having her around because she intruiged him. He just kept wondering why she didn't notice that his brother was obviously lying to her.

"Really!" Inuyasha smirked

He knew that she believed him. He knew that he had her in his trap. Now he was going to get both girls. Life was going to be great for him. What he didn't know was that he was completely wrong.

"Let me think about that. NO!" shouted Kagome

Sesshomaru snickered inside his head of course. He had to laugh at Kagome's trickiness. "Why Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha

"Well what about your mate little brother? How far along is she?" Sesshomaru inturrupted before Kagome could answer

Inuyasha just growled. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "What are you talking about?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes

Sesshomaru couldn't say not to them. Before he could answer Inuyasha spoke up. "Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled

Sesshomaru looked up to Inuyasha and growled. "I think she deserves to know that you and Kikyo mated and she's 2 weeks with your pup." Shouted Sesshomaru not losing his cold demeanor

Kagome gasped and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's tail. He looked down and saw her grasping his tail while looking at Inuyasha shocked. He felt sorry for the girl having to end up figuring it out the hard way.

Then Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha how could you? You mated with her before I even came back from my time. You sicko. You came here to get me so that you could have both girls didn't you. Well let me tell you something. I don't like liars." She shouted at him still holding onto Sesshomaru tail

"Kagome just come with me. You promised to never leave my side remember." Reminded Inuyasha

"You promised to never leave mine, but you always went to go see Kikyo." Kagome shot back at the half demon

Inuyasha started getting angry and walked towards Kagome. Kagome on the other hand grasped Sesshomaru's tail further. Sesshomaru looked at her and smelled her fear. She didn't want to go with Inuyasha. He had gone too far.

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome. He smelt the fear coming from her again and something in him snapped. He started growling and his eyes started to turn red. "Stay away Inuyasha. Stay away from Kagome."

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome. He felt her press onto his back and look over his shoulder. It made him feel at ease that she was there, but he was Sesshomaru. Feelings weren't even in his vocabulary. Inuyasha on the other hand stopped advancing. "Kagome get away from Sesshomaru now!" he ordered

"No! You're… you're a liar Inuyasha so go away. I don't want to see you. Never again. Where are Shippo, Sango, and Miroku?" yelled Kagome while 3 tears went down her face

Sesshomaru's eyes had a hint of red to them. He growled at Inuyasha warning him not to come any closer. Inuyasha heard and stopped. Then he looked over at Kagome or at least tried. Sighing he replied.

"They left with each other." He replied

Inuyasha hoped that Kagome would come with him. He hoped for her forgiveness, but that wasn't what was happening. Kagome was afraid of him. Something he wished that she never was, but was now.

"Good thinking too!" shouted Kagome from behind Sesshomaru

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and stood there. Inuyasha was shocked for a second. How was Kagome a nice caring girl be so cold this time? "Inuyasha you've changed. Changed for the worse…" Kagome replied with a cold tone, "You're not my friend."

"I haven't changed. My soul is still the same." He replied defending himself

"You're right. I guess you never had a good soul to begin with. Leave. I don't want you here and neither does Sesshomaru, or Rin!"

Inuyasha turned around and left. The last thing both heard was _watch out Kagome because I'll be back…_

Sesshomaru and Kagome headed back inside. When they reached the dining room Kagome spoke up. "Sesshomaru… um thanks back there for sticking up for me… I guess if you weren't there Inuyasha would have I guess forced me to go and… and I guess "done" things against my will…"

He looked down at Kagome. It took true courage to admit your faults. "It's alright! Why don't you go and help the maids or something. Do whatever you want."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I didn't want to leave… I like being here."

After she left Sesshomaru smiled. His last thoughts were, "Kagome some say I will get how you work. You truly do amaze me…

**Hey guys! Okay I'm updating all my stories now because I'm going to be gone for 2 weeks. Japan here I come. Anyway so as a present I undated all my stories or am on the verge of. Have fun and review! Okie could ya get me to 60 – 70 reviews!**


	9. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
